


Einer Rose rarer Duft lebt in ihren Dornen

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Flirting, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern Westeros, Queer Themes, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Als Loras nach Sturmkap zieht, hofft er auf einen neuen Anfang als sein authentisches Selbst. Er verspricht sich, es langsam anzugehen, ist jedoch schnell vom hübschen Renly verzaubert. Es ist ein Glücksspiel und er hofft, dass der Andere vorurteilsfrei ist.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A rose's rarest essence lives in the thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059077) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



> SilverFountains ist der Autor dieser grossartigen Story. Ich habe mich unglaublich gefreut, dass sie mir gewidmet wurde und ich sie vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzen durfte.

Da ist dieser komische Mix von Gefühlen, wenn man in einer anderen Stadt ist, in einer Bar wo man nie zuvor gewesen ist. Auf der einen Seite ist die Freiheit die mit der Anonymität kommt; niemand hier kennt ihn aus der Vergangenheit. Auf der anderen Seite ist immer dieses Unbehagen, das sich auf seinen Magen legt, wenn er daran dachte was passiert wenn einer dieser hübschen Fremden herausfindet wer er wirklich ist. Und natürlich würden sie das an einem gewissen Punkt. Es war eher eine Frage von wann als von ob. Das war immer der größte Kampf, der mit seinem eigenen Inneren. Wie weit kann er gehen, wie weit würde er gehen bevor er dem Anderen etwas sagt? 

_Arg! Hör auf nachzudenken,_ sagt er sich selbst als er seinen Drink runterkippt um sich zu beruhigen. _Hab Spaß!_

Er rutscht von seinem Barhocker um sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben. Sie ist schon voll mit gut aussehenden Männern, die sich gegenseitig zum Rythmus der Musik mit extravaganten Bewegungen zu imponieren versuchen. Seine Augen scannen Einen nach dem Anderen. Körper wie von Bildhauern geschaffen in engen Jeans und genauso engen T-Shirts. Sicher ein Fest für die Augen, lächelt er, als er auch anfängt zu tanzen. Er hat Tanzen schon immer geliebt. 

Renlys Augen leuchten auf als sie einen blond gelockten Mann in den schwindlig machenden Farben der Lichtshow erkennen. _Ein Fremder. Und ein atemberaubend Hübscher obendrein!_ Sturmkap ist eine mittelgroße Stadt aber die Gemeinschaft der Schwulen ist sehr eng verbunden. Renly kennt fast Jeden von ihnen. Intim.

Listig bewegt er sich in die Richtung des Neuen, wobei er den Rhythmus der Musik benutzt um jedes mal ein paar Schritte näher zu kommen. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er den Club in dieser Nacht besuchen wollte. Ja, er wollte tanzen und trinken und flirten und die Nacht mit überwältigendem Sex beenden. Aber er hatte gezögert, da er jeden Freitag die selben Gesichter und Ärsche hier traf. 

_Nicht heut Nacht!_

Loras verliert sich im Takt der Musik und lässt alle Hemmungen von den schnellen Klängen hinwegtreiben. Er ist sich der Männer um ihn herum bewusst, natürlich, aber nur sehr vage. Er ist nicht hergekommen um mit jemandem im Bett zu landen. Um zu flirten ja, aber hauptsächlich um eine gute Zeit zu haben und die Schwulenszene in der Stadt abzuchecken, in die er erst kürzlich gezogen ist um zu studieren. Aber der Typ der gerade in sein Blickfeld getanzt ist, ist schwer zu ignorieren. Als sie sich ansehen lächelt der Andere ihn etwas schief aber mit einem süßen Grinsen an. 

Renly lehnt sich vor um dem Fremden ins Ohr zu schreien, “Ich mag wie du tanzt! Kann ich dir ‘nen Drink spendieren?” Er fühlt die Aufregung ein unbekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und freut sich darauf Spaß mit einem Neuen zu haben. Das Aftershave des Anderen, vermischt mit dem Schweißgeruch vom Tanzen, findet den Weg in seine Nase und er holt tief Luft, sein Grinsen immer breiter werdend. 

“Eh, ja, na klar!” Loras grinst auch. _Er ist so süß!_ Er ist trotzdem auf der Hut. Er weiß, dass er in einer Umgebung wie dieser vorsichtig sein muss. Trotzdem folgt er dem charmanten Typen zur Bar und bittet seinen Gastgeber um ein Glas seines Lieblingsbiers. 

_Gute Wahl,_ denkt Renly lobend, während er für sie Beide an der Bar bestellt. Weg von den blitzenden Lichtern der Tanzfläche, eng zusammengepresst in dem übervollen Club, kann er den Fremden ganz aus der Nähe begutachten. Wirklich sehr süß! Diese Locken, verdammt!

“Wie ist dein Name, Süsser?” fragt er in des Anderen Ohr als er ihm sein Bier hinhält. Er liebt es wie sich ihre Knie in dem engen Raum berühren. 

“Loras,” Loras antwortet lächelnd. “Und deiner?”

“Renly,” Renly zwinkert dem Anderen zu, als er an seinem Drink nippt. “Wollen wir uns setzen?”

“Na klar,” Loras nickt. Sein Magen fühlt sich flau an als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge zur Sitzecke bahnen. Das Publikum ist eindeutig angeheitert; hautenge Oberteile werden ausgezogen und einige Männer reiben sich aneinander auf der Tanzfläche. Die Atmosphäre ist mit Pheromonen elektrisch aufgeladen. Es erregt ihn auch. Aber unter dem Nervenkitzel des Verlangens spürt er Unsicherheit und Beunruhigung. _Sei vorsichtig. Neue Gegend, neue Leute._ Er haßt die Geheimnistuerei. Ständig muss er aufpassen was er sagt. Aber das ist nun mal die Realität seiner Situation. 

Trotzdem lässt er sich glücklich neben Renly auf dem Sofa fallen, wo dieser sofort seinen Arm um Loras’ Schultern legt.

“Hab dich hier noch nie zuvor gesehen,” sagt der Einheimische in sein Ohr.

Loras durchfährt ein wohliger Schauer als er Renlys Atem an seinem Hals spürt und seine Lippen seine Ohrmuschel streifen. _Gott, er ist sexy,_ denkt er und spürt wie sich sein Verlangen festigt. 

“Nein, bin vor zwei Wochen hierher gezogen,” antwortet er, “Von Rosengarten.” 

“Sehr gut!” Renly lächelt. Er ist ausserordentlich zufrieden, dass er sich den neuen Süßen vor allen Anderen hier geangelt hat. Er beugt sich schnell nach vorn um seine Lippen auf den weichen Mund zu pressen und somit seinen Anspruch zu bekräftigen. 

Loras blinzelt über soviel Dreistigkeit, überlegt jedoch nicht lange und küßt Renly auch. Küssen ist cool. Küssen ist verdammt nochmal großartig, und er kringelt seine Zunge um Renlys, kostet die süße, zuckrige Mixtur aus Rum und Coke daran. _Er ist ein guter Küsser!_ denkt er benebelt, als sie ihre Arme umeinander schlingen, die Leute um sie herum ignorierend. 

“Mmm, du bist heiß,” Renly ringt nach Atem, während er seine Hände über des Anderen Biceps wandern läßt.

Loras verliert sich in dem Moment der verzehrenden Leidenschaft, sich danach sehnend mit solchem Verlangen berührt zu werden. Bis Renlys Hand über seinen Oberschenkel hin zu seinem Zwickel wandert. _Scheiße!_ Und im selben Moment springt er auf.

“Woahh in Ordnung!” Renly hebt abwehrend seine Hände. _Frigid? Vielleicht sind sie in Der Weite nicht so direkt?_

“Willst du nochmal tanzen?” Loras versucht schnell sein Gesicht zu wahren. Die Unverfrorenheit des anderen Mannes hatte ihn überrascht, aber nicht in einer unangenehmen Weise. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar entgegenkommend auf seinen Vorstoß reagiert. Aber das war ihm hier, wo er sich noch nicht richtig auskannte ein zu grosses Risiko. 

Renly lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück und streckt sich faul. Er sieht den hübschen jungen Mann bedächtig an. “Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte du wolltest etwas Spaß. Aber dass du gleich so aufspringst…”

Loras zuckt mit den Schultern. “Alles gut. Danke für den Drink,” er nickt, nimmt sein Glas, kippt den Rest herunter und geht zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Klar, es ist ‘ne Schande, weil der Typ echt gut aussieht, aber er läßt sich auf keinen Fall von ihm mit seinen Taktiken manipulieren.

_Mist!_ Renly starrt überrascht auf den sexy Hintern. Da sind nicht viele Kerle, die ihm einfach so die kalte Schulter zeigen. Und noch weniger, denen er hinterher laufen würde. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und überdenkt seinen Plan, den er für den Abend hatte. Für den Augenblick sieht er Loras beim Tanzen zu. Diese anbetungswürdigen Locken hüpfen um seinen Kopf herum als er sich rhythmisch bewegt, während das Licht viele verschiedene Muster auf seinen begehrenswerten Körper zeichnet. _Loras_ . Der Name kreist nun in seinem Kopf herum und schmeckt genauso süß wie der Rum auf seiner Zunge. 

Er erschrickt als Loras ihn plötzlich auch anschaut, grinst und ihn mit seinen sexy Tanzbewegungen still herausfordert. Er fühlt sich wie ein Idiot, aber er kann sich nicht beherrschen als er aufsteht und ebenfalls zurück auf die Tanzfläche geht. 

“Hey,” Loras schmunzelt. “Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht tanzen?”

Renly lacht über den Vorwitz. “Ich dachte nicht, dass du Spaß mit mir haben wolltest,” sagt er etwas schärfer, als Loras seine Arme erneut um Renlys Hals wirft und sich eng an ihn schmiegt. 

“Das hab ich nie gesagt,” Loras muss direkt in das Ohr des Anderen schreien, um verstanden zu werden.

“In Ordnung,” Renly zieht Loras näher zu sich heran. Er fasziniert ihn. Abgesehen von seinem Aussehen und seinem Dialekt, ist er anders als die anderen Typen hier. Nicht so verzweifelt flachgelegt zu werden. Und während es ihn am Anfang verblüfft hatte, dass der Andere ihn einfach sitzen ließ, will er ihn nun umso mehr jagen. 

Wie sie jetzt zusammen tanzen, wie Loras ihn mit seinen hypnotisierenden blauen Augen ansieht, ihn neckt, ihn verführt… 

“Warum hast du mich dann zurückgestoßen?” kann er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, wiederum wegen der lauten Musik halb schreiend. 

Loras kichert. “Weil ich keine billige Nutte bin. Und wenn du deine Hände in meine Hose kriegen willst, musst du mehr machen als mir ‘nen Drink spendieren!”

Renly hebt seine Augenbrauen, aber dann grinst er auch. Er mag wie der Fremde mit ihm flirtet, ihn herausfordert und es ihm schwer macht. Es ist irgendwie aufregender als jemand der sich einfach für ihn bückt, wenn er mit den Fingern schnippt.  
“Was meinst du?” fordert er ihn nun seinerseits heraus.

“Na das hier,” Loras bewegt sich immernoch näher heran, so dass sie nun fast aneinander gepresst sind. “Tanz mit mir.” Er presst seine Lippen kurz aber fest auf Renlys.

+++

_Du bist unklug!_ Schreit Loras’ Unterbewußtsein als sie in die kleine Wohnung stolpern, sich aneinander fest haltend, gegenseitig an ihren Sachen ziehend, hier und da nackte Haut berührend. Sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust. Auf der einen Seite vor sexueller Erregung aber auf der anderen Seite in ängstlicher Beklemmung. _Hätte ich es ihm sagen sollen?_ Die eine Seite diskutiert, als er gegen die Wand gepresst wird währe Renly an seinem Hals saugt. _Aber wann?!_ Auch nach vier Jahren hat er immer noch nicht die richtige Antwort auf diese unmögliche Frage gefunden. Trotzdem kann er es sich nicht verkneifen nach seinem Handy zu tasten und sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, falls alles total schief läuft. 

Renly keucht als sie, betrunken wie sie sind, vergeblich versuchen sich ihrer Sachen zu entledigen. Sein Gehirn ist benebelt vor Verlangen und er ist steinhart. Bisher hat er die Nacht mit Loras genossen, tanzen, trinken, knutschen. Der Andere gab nicht leicht nach, aber als es zwei Uhr nachts war, hatte Renly die Situation neu eingeschätzt und vorgeschlagen zu sich zu gehen. Er war gleichzeitig erleichtert und ermutigt als Loras nicht wieder geflüchtet war und nun zieht er ihm das Tshirt in seinem Flur über den Kopf.

Loras hält unwillkürlich den Atem an als Renly ihn berührt, auf einmal damit aufhört und einen Schritt zurücktritt. 

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und die Beiden sehen sich unsicher an.

“Woher sind die?” Renly runzelt die Stirn als er die Narben auf der Brust des anderen Mannes sieht. “Hattest du einen Unfall… oder sowas?” Normaler Weise würde es ihn nicht stören, wenn es Geburtsmale oder andere Narben wären. Aber diese großen, perfekt symmetrischen Narben, die eindeutig von einer Operation her stammen, verwirren und alarmieren ihn. 

Loras verdeckt seine Brust instinktiv mit seinem Arm. Er fühlt sich verletzlich und als ob er sich verteidigen müsste. “Nein,” sagt er mit fester Stimme, obwohl das Adrenalin ihn schwanken lässt. “Ich hatte eine doppelte Mastektomie,” sagt er einfach, Renly’s Blick haltend. 

“Was?” Renly zwinkert in Unverständnis. “Das verstehe ich nicht.”

_Das geht nicht gut,_ Loras seufzt und versucht Renly’s Stimmung und seine nächste Reaktion vorauszusehen. Aber er fasst sich ein Herz und erklärt zurückhaltend, “Ich bin trans. Diese Narben sind von meiner Brustoperation.” Er senkt seinen Arm und strafft seine Schultern. Trotz seiner Beklemmung findet er seinen Stolz.

Renly stolpert ein paar Schritte zurück. “Was?” sagt er nochmal, sein Gehirn arbeitet fieberhaft um in der lächerlichen Situation einen Sinn zu finden. “Was soll das bedeuten? Du willst ein Mädchen sein oder sowas?” Natürlich ergibt das überhaupt keinen Sinn aber die Wahrheit ist einfach zu unfassbar. 

Loras schnaubt, als er sein T-Shirt wieder aufhebt. “Nein Mann, ich bin ein Kerl, aber der Arzt dachte, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, als ich geboren wurde.” Er überlegt ob er sein Shirt wieder anziehen soll oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall kann er das nun machen, falls es von Nöten sein sollte. 

“Du bist ein verdammtes Mädchen?!” Renly ringt nach Luft. “Was zum Kuckuck? Warum machst du mich in ‘ner Bar für Schwule an, wenn du ‘n Mädel bist? Ich steh nicht auf solchen Scheiß!” faucht er.

“Nein, natürlich nicht!” Loras versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Er war schon sehr oft in dieser Situation. Er hat es den Kerlen gesagt, sobald sie ihm einen Drink spendiert haben. Er hat es ihnen gesagt bevor sie sich geküsst haben. Er hat auf Momente wie diesen gewartet, dass sie die unübersehbaren Male an seinem Körper finden würden, die er nicht verstecken kann. Neun von zehn Mal bekam er dieselbe, beschissene Reaktion mit variierender Stärke von Unglauben und Aggression.

“Ich bin _kein_ verdammtes Mädchen und ich interessiere mich auch nicht für Arschlöcher mit bescheuerten transphobischen Einstellungen. Also geh ich dann mal und du kannst so tun als wäre das alles nie passiert,”verärgert zieht er sich sein Shirt wieder an.

Renly zwinkert ungläubig. Er kann einfach die Information, die er gerade bekam, nicht verarbeiten. _Er ist ein Mädel? Aber er sieht aus wie ein Kerl! Und ein sehr hübscher noch dazu! Aber verdammt, ich bin SCHWUL! Ich hab nichts mit Weibern!!_ “Hast du ‘nen Schwanz?” kommt einfach aus seinem Mund. 

“Fick dich, Mann,” Loras zwängt sich an dem arroganten Kerl vorbei und öffnet die Tür. “Oh und übrigens, _du_ hast _mich_ angemacht,” kann er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen, aber dann hastet er schnell die paar Treppen hinunter, im Fall er ist zu weit gegangen. Obwohl der Kerl ihm nicht gewalttätig vorkommt, hat er genug cis Männer gesehen die tätlich wurden, sobald ihre fragile Männlichkeit angegriffen wurde, deshalb ist er lieber auf der Hut. 

Er sieht nicht zurück; warum auch? Immer der gleiche Scheiß, nur ‘ne andere Stadt. Sicher wird dieses Arschloch all seinen Kumpels von ihm erzählen und Loras wird sich einen Haufen Mist gefallen lassen müssen. _Soviel zu neu anfangen!_ Denkt er ärgerlich als er die Strasse zu seiner eigenen Wohnung entlang stapft. 

Renly lehnt sich gegen die Wand und starrt durch die immernoch offene Tür auf die dunkle Straße. Er kann einfach nicht verstehen was gerade passiert ist. Er dachte er traf einen umwerfend süßen Kerl und wollte Sex mit ihm haben und dann _Das!_ Er hat keinen Ständer mehr aber er kann sich all die anderen Gefühle nicht erklären die ihn jetzt peinigen. Verwirrung, Ärger, und ein Gefühl des Betrugs und der Lächerlichkeit. Er erlaubt sich nicht, die anderen Gefühle zu erkennen, denn er ist viel zu wütend und verlegen sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er auch bitter enttäuscht ist, dass Loras weggerannt ist.


	2. Chapter 2

Loras genießt die neue Herausforderung seines Studiums hier in Sturmkap. Es war gut, dass er in eine andere Stadt gegangen und nicht in Rosengarten geblieben ist. Irgendwohin wo ihn niemand von vorher kennt. Wo niemand wohnt der seinen Geburtsnamen weiß; niemand in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallen und schmerzliche Personalpronomen verwenden würde. Hier konnte er wie jeder andere Zwanzigjährige sein, ohne Befangenheit oder komische Blicke oder Kommentare. 

Er war jedoch überrascht, dass die Dinge so einfach waren. Nach diesem unglücklichen Erlebnis vor drei Wochen, welches einen unguten Geschmack im Mund und einen flauen Magen verursacht hatte, hatte er wirklich mehr Mist erwartet. Es war dumm von ihm, seine Deckung so schnell aufzugeben. Aber er war geil und leicht angetrunken zu diesem Zeitpunkt und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, er hatte den Kerl wirklich gemocht… Renly… Das war natürlich bevor alles gegen den Baum lief. Er hat ihn nicht nochmal gesehen und war auch seitdem nicht wieder im Club “Der Hirsch” gewesen. Aber zu seiner Überraschung war nichts von seinen Enthüllungen an den Tag gekommen. Wahrscheinlich war das Arschloch zu verlegen, weil er mit ihm - einem Transmann, Schock Horror!! - rumgeknutscht hatte, um das Geheimnis raus zu posaunen. Wahrscheinlich hängt er einfach nicht in denselben Kreisen herum wie Loras. 

Er lächelt als er im Schneidersitz im Gras sitzt und mit seinen Mitkommilitonen quatscht. Er fühlt sich glücklich und selbstsicher und Meilen davon entfernt von wo er vor fünf Jahren war. Da ist trotzdem immer dieser quälende Zweifel in seinem Hinterkopf, dass, wenn er nicht sein ganzes Leben im Zölibat leben will, er durch all das nochmal durch muss. 

+++

Renly kritzelt gedankenverloren auf seinem Block herum. Er hat nicht viel von dem verstanden was sein Dozent seit fünfunddreißig Minuten vorträgt, weil seine Gedanken mit etwas anderem beschäftigt sind.

_Loras._

Der hübsche Mann mit den goldenen Locken ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Sinn. Der ganze Abend geht ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf, angefangen beim zusammen tanzen, knutschen und lachen, bis hin zu… Er kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Er hat mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Er wüßte einfach nicht was er sagen soll. Ein Teil von ihm ist immer noch ärgerlich und fühlt sich betrogen, als ob er irgendwie überlistet wurde um mit diesem Kerl… Mädel… rumzumachen. Nein. Und Loras hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass Renly ihn, _sie?_ angemacht hatte. _Aaaaahh!_ Nun hat er ein Loch in seinen Block gestochen und sein Nachbar hebt eine Augenbraue aber dreht sich wieder zu seiner eigenen Arbeit. 

_Du hast ihn angemacht weil er wie ein Kerl aussah. Ein wirklich hübscher, wirklich sexy Typ! Und er sagte er IST ein Kerl. Aber er ist nicht wirklich einer oder doch? Und er hat deine Frage nicht beantwortet wegen…_ Er seufzt. Die Wahrheit ist, Loras läßt ihn nicht in Ruhe. Trotz der Verwirrung und der Verlegenheit und des etwas verletzten schwulen Stolzes, gehen ihm die atemberaubenden Ozean blauen Augen und der Kopf voller süßer Locken nicht aus dem Kopf. Er muss zugeben, dass er fasziniert ist. Loras hat ihn total überrascht und als Resultat hat er wie ein Arsch reagiert. 

Seitdem hat er Loras weder in der Stadt noch im Hirsch gesehen. Renly weiß, dass er in den letzten drei Wochen nur dahin gegangen ist mit der Hoffnung den jungen Mann da zu finden. Er wollte mit ihm sprechen. Mehr herausfinden. Plus, verdammt, die Erinnerung an ihre Küsse macht ihn immer noch halb hart, auch wenn er darüber nun sehr verwirrt ist. Seit dem Tag als er sich als schwul geoutet hatte, war er immer offen und stolz auf seine Sexualität. _Sollte ich ihn mögen, was bedeutet das?_ ärgert er sich und dreht seinen Stift ruhelos zwischen seinen Fingern. _Ich mag keine Mädchen. Aber was macht das aus mir wenn ich einen Kerl mag, der mal ein Mädchen war?_

Wie dem auch sei, Loras hatte sich nicht in der Bar gezeigt und Renly fragt sich, ob er ihn für immer verscheucht hatte. Es lag nicht in seinem Sinn ein totales Arschloch zu sein. Es war einfach nur...

Er erschrickt wenn alle um ihn herum anfangen ihre Bücher zusammenzupacken und aufstehen um zu gehen. Er realisiert, dass er von der ganzen Vorlesung absolut nichts mitbekommen hat und dass er sich von jemandem die Aufzeichnungen kopieren muss, um nicht noch eine Prüfung zu verhauen. Er sollte wirklich für sein Studium dieselben Anstrengungen unternehmen wie für seine sexuellen Abenteuer. Da waren einfach zu viele Ablenkungen. Und nun scheint es so, als ob er die größte Ablenkung von allen gefunden hat. 

+++

Loras denkt im bleibt das Herz stehen, als er ein bestimmtes bekanntes Gesicht in der Schlange entdeckt und sein erster Instinkt ist es sich auf den Fersen umzudrehen und das Cafe wieder zu verlassen. Seine andere Seite argumentiert jedoch, dass er einen verdammten Kaffee will und es keinen Grund gibt sich zu verstecken. Als er da so steht und innerlich mit sich selbst diskutiert, wird er von dem anderen Mann entdeckt und sie starren sich an. 

Loras seufzt und dreht sich zurück zur Tür. Die Entscheidung wird ihm leicht gemacht, nun da Renly ihn gesehen hat und er nicht in der Stimmung für eine Auseinandersetzung in der Öffentlichkeit ist. 

“Loras!” _Mist!_ Renly kämpft sich seinen Weg aus der Schlange, als er versucht den anderen Mann einzuholen bevor er wieder verschwindet. “Loras!” er hält den Arm des Anderen fest, läßt jedoch schnell wieder los als dieser ihn mit einem finsteren Blick ansieht. “Hey, ich…” Renly fährt sich linkisch mit seiner Hand durchs Haar.

“Ich wollte mir nur ‘nen Kaffee holen, ich will keine Probleme, okay,” Loras beißt die Zähne zusammen und versucht wegzugehen. Der andere Mann greift wieder nach seinem Arm. _Echt jetzt? Du willst mich mitten in ‘nem Cafe belästigen?_ schwirrt es ihm in einem Anflug von Panik durch den Kopf.

Aber Renly überrascht ihn als er, anstatt ihn mit einem klugscheisserischen Kommentar gegenüber der gesamten Stadt zu outen, nur sagt, “Nein, warte bitte. Es tut mir leid. Können wir reden?”

Loras bleibt nun doch stehen. Er sieht wie zwei Mädels, am Tisch der ihnen am nächsten ist, schon zu ihnen hinsehen. Er mag nicht, dass sie beginnen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Also blickt er Renly zögernd in die Augen. Er erwartet Ärger, Ekel oder Hohn zu sehen. Aber statt dessen sehen ihn die selben, wunderschönen Augen an, die ihn gleich zu Anfang zu Renly hingezogen hatten. “Es tut dir leid?”

“Ja.” Renly ist froh, dass Loras nicht davon gelaufen ist. Aber nun weiss er nicht genau was er als nächstes sagen soll. “Ich… du hast mich geschockt. Hast mich überrascht. Aber… ich schätze ich hab … naja, nicht grad besonders gut reagiert.”

“Nein.” Loras weiss nicht was er sonst antworten soll ohne ein Schimpfwort zu benutzen. Deshalb starrt er Renly nur an und versucht herauszubekommen was der Typ will.

“Bitte lass mich dir ‘nen Kaffee ausgeben,” bietet Renly an, da sie ja in einem Cafe sind. “Als Entschuldigung.”

Loras fragt sich warum er diesem Mann zustimmt aber er nickt. “Na gut. Ich nehm ‘nen Milchkaffee bitte.” Er folgt Renly zögernd um sich wieder anzustellen. Er ist immernoch genauso hübsch wie er ihn in Erinnerung hat und obwohl Loras auf der Hut bleibt, entscheidet er sich dafür ihm noch eine zweite Chance zu geben. Es wäre ja unnötig, ihm einen Drink zu spendieren, wenn er schlechte Absichten hätte.

“Wie geht’s dir?” Renly versucht leichte Konversation zu machen während sie darauf warten bedient zu werden, jeder von ihnen etwas nervös herum zappelnd.

“Gut, danke,” Loras versucht höflich zu antworten während hundert Gedanken und Fragen durch seinen Kopf rasen. “Ich habe mich gut eingewöhnt.”

“Gut.”

Wegen der unbehaglichen Stille würde Loras am liebsten losschreien und sie sind beide erleichtert als sie an der Reihe sind.

“Können wir uns bitte einen Moment unterhalten?” fragt Renly als er Loras seinen Milchkaffee gibt. 

Der blonde Mann nickt. Es wäre sehr unhöflich jetzt einfach wegzugehen obwohl der überzeugendere Gedanke in Wirklichkeit ist, dass er hören will, was Renly zu sagen hat.

Sie finden eine stille Nische in der Ecke wo sie miteinander sprechen können ohne das jemand mithört, wenn sie leise reden. 

“Danke, dass du einverstanden bist mit mir zu sprechen,” Renly faltet seine Finger um seine Kaffeetasse, als ob sie eine Unterstützung für diese eigenartige Unterhaltung wäre. “Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich als Arschloch rüberkam. Du… Es hat mich nur so überrascht,” wiederholt er.

Loras zuckt die Schultern und nippt langsam an seinem Kaffee. “Daran bin ich gewöhnt,” sagt er nach einer Weile. “Ja, du warst ein Arsch, aber nicht mehr als jeder Andere der ein Interesse für mich gezeigt hat bis er _die Wahrheit_ herausfand.” Er starrt aus dem Fenster, die defensive Maske die durch jahrelanges Mobbing und Selbsthass geschnitzt wurde, gleitet zurück an ihren Platz.

Die Traurigkeit, die Renly in der sympathisch klingenden Stimme hört, und in den unglaublich blauen Augen brennen sieht, als sie in die Weite starren, macht ihn sehr betroffen. _Man würde es nie vermuten!_ “Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Im Club… bevor wir…?”

Loras sieht Renly ein paar Sekunden lang an. “Warum? Du hast mir nichts von deinem Leben erzählt aber du willst von mir einen Lebenslauf bevor du dich entscheidest mich mit nach Hause zu nehmen?”

Renly blinzelt für einen Moment. “Nein. Ich meine… Das ist doch nicht dasselbe!”

“Nicht?” fragt Loras herausfordernd und lehnt sich etwas über den Tisch. “So hast du all die anderen Kerle mit denen du geschlafen hast zuerst nach ihren dunkelsten Geheimnissen gefragt? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es da sehr viele geben wird, wenn du erstmal anfängst zu graben!”

“Du bist als _Mädchen_ geboren!” zischt Renly, frustriert das Loras nicht sehen kann, dass das natürlich einen Unterschied macht! “Und ich bin _schwul_!” 

“Das bin ich auch!” Loras starrt zurück. “Und es ist Scheisse, wenn das bedeutet ich muss mich die ganze Zeit mit Kerlen wie dir herumschlagen!”

Renly seufzt. Er will sich nicht streiten, wirklich nicht. Er möchte Loras kennen lernen. Er fasziniert ihn, obwohl er abwehrend und streitsüchtig ist. “So was _kann_ ich dich dann fragen?”

Loras sieht Renly überrascht an, aber dann fängt er an zu lachen. “Naja, was auch immer jemandem fragen würdest, dem du grad ‘nen Kaffee spendiert hast? Zum Beispiel, was studierst du? Wie findest du Sturmkap? Würdest du später gern mit mir Essen gehen?” Er hält Renlys Blick, als er den Rest seines Kaffees schlürft.

Nun fühlt Renly sich total dumm. Wenn Loras es so einfach ausdrückt, sind das natürlich normale Fragen, die man jemandem stellt, den man nicht kennt. _Und hat er mich jetzt gefragt, ob wir zusammen ausgehen? Oder war das nur ein Beispiel?_ Er entscheidet sich, es für bare Münze zu nehmen und lächelt. “Also gut. Wie wäre es mit, darf ich dich später zu mir zum Abendessen einladen?”

Loras ist nun noch mehr überrascht. Obwohl Renly ihn auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt hatte, muss er doch zugeben, dass Renly seltsam charmant ist. Und auf jeden Fall versucht er es. Er ist jedoch etwas zögerlich, wenn es darum geht, sich in Renlys Wohnung zu treffen. Aber dann wiederum ist er dort schon gewesen, und das als er einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. _Und du wusstest damals weniger über ihn, als du jetzt weisst. Und er weiss nun über dich Bescheid und will trotzdem, dass du zum Abendessen vorbei kommst._ “Okay,” grinst er. Er stellt seine leere Tasse ab und steht auf, “Dann sehe ich dich heute Abend.”

“Warte! Erinnerst du dich wo ich wohne? Hier ist meine Nummer, im Fall du verirrst dich,” Renly holt schnell sein Handy heraus. Er ist erleichtert als Loras dasselbe tut und ihm eine Nachricht schickt sodass er auch seine Nummer hat.

Sobald diese sexy Locken aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden sind, sinkt Renly zurück auf die harte Lederbank. _Das ist total verrückt,_ denkt er. Er ist sich noch nicht einmal sicher was ihn besessen hat Loras zu sich zum Abendessen einzuladen. Er weiss nur eins, dass er den Süßen nicht wieder wochenlang aus den Augen verlieren will.


	3. Chapter 3

Loras zupft an seinem Shirt herum, als er auf der oberen Treppe vor Renlys Wohnung steht. Er weiss nicht genau was er von diesem Abend erwartet; oder von Renly. Vor drei Wochen hatte er auf eine betrunkene Nacht voller Leidenschaft gehofft, aus der mehr werden konnte wenn sie beide es wollten. Aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr sicher wie es darum steht. Will Renly immernoch mit ihm schlafen? Möchte er nur seine Neugier befriedigen? Möchte er, dass sie nur Freunde werden?

_Es macht keinen Sinn hier nur rum zustehen_ , sagt er sich und klingelt endlich.

“Hey! Komm rein!” Renly ist hocherfreut, dass Loras an diesem Abend wirklich vorbei gekommen ist. Er war sich echt nicht sicher und hat seit ungefähr einer Stunde wie besessen auf sein Telefon gestarrt. Aber nun ist er hier und sieht noch atemberaubender aus als am Nachmittag in seinem Lachs farbenen Hemd über den dunkelgrauen Jeans. “Ich freu mich, dass du gekommen bist. Willst du ‘n Bier?” 

“Klar, danke.” Loras sieht sich in dem kleinen, offenen Apartment um. Es ist stylisch dekoriert und so überraschend ordentlich, dass Loras denkt Renly hat sich für dieses Treffen wirklich Mühe gegeben. Auf jeden Fall zeigt es, dass der andere Mann es ernst meint. “Schöne Wohnung,” lobt Loras lächelnd.

Renly fühlt wie sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken ausbreitet bei diesem Lächeln. Er ist immer noch sehr durcheinander wegen seiner Gefühle, aber zur gleichen Zeit weiß er, dass das die süchtig machenden Funken des Verliebtseins sind. 

Er gibt Loras eine Flasche und eine Speisekarte für einen Lieferservice. Er zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. “Es ist sicherer für mich als zu kochen. Es geht auf mich. Was immer du möchtest. Ich hoffe Dornisch ist okay?”

“Auf jeden Fall,” Loras grinst als er sich neben Renly auf das weiche Sofa setzt. Er fühlt sich viel ungezwungener als zuvor. 

“Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten was du studierst,” Renly sieht seinem attraktiven Gast zu, als er die Speisekarte durchliest.

“Naja, du hast mich ja noch nicht gefragt,” Loras lacht leise. “Geschichte,” lächelt er. “Insbesondere das Zeitalter vom Tanz des Drachens bis zu der Eroberung von Dorne.” Er sieht Renly an und fragt sich, ob ihn das beeindruckt oder eher langweilt. “Und du?”

“Wow, das ist interessant!” sagt Renly ernsthaft. “Ähm, ich studiere die allgemeine Sprache von Westeros. Weiß noch nicht was ich damit später mal machen will. Vielleicht spezialisiere ich mich irgendwann auf einen Dialekt.” Er fährt mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar und sieht Loras an.

“Das klingt gut!” Loras lächelt. “Vielleicht könntest du Lehrer werden?”

Renly prustet. “Sollte ich durch dieses Semester kommen...” sagt er dann säuerlich.

Loras sieht auf. “Oh es läuft nicht so gut? Vielleicht kann ich helfen?” bietet er an. “Ich meine beim studieren?”

Renly sieht den anderen Mann überrascht an aber dann lacht er leise. “Es läuft nicht so gut weil ich süße Jungs viel interessanter finde als meine Lehrbücher. Ich glaube du kannst mir mit diesem Dilemma nicht helfen.”

Das bringt Loras zum lächeln. _Bedeutet das, dass er immer noch denkt, ich bin ein süßer Typ?_ Er zeigt auf die Speisekarte, die er in der Hand hat und versucht seinen Fokus erst einmal darauf zu lenken. “Ich hätte gern das,” er tippt eine der Spezialitäten an. “Mein Lieblingsgericht.”

Renly nimmt sein Telefon und gibt die Bestellung ein. “Ich bin noch nie das Risiko eingegangen etwas anderes zu nehmen, als das was ich immer habe,” gibt er zu. “Ich könnte ja mal etwas von deinem probieren,” zwinkert er Loras zu. 

Loras beobachtet Renly als er auf seinem Handy herumtippt. Er hatte wirklich noch nicht die Chance gehabt den Mann eingehend zu studieren ohne halb betrunken oder angepisst zu sein. _Er ist echt ein Süßer, denkt er. Noch nie das Risiko eingegangen etwas anderes zu nehmen als du immer hast? Ich hoffe doch, dass du heute Nacht etwas Neues probieren möchtest…_ , grinst er vor sich hin. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und dann lehnt er sich herüber, um Renlys Rücken zu streicheln und die Lage zwischen ihnen zu testen.

Die zärtliche Berührung läßt einen wohligen Schauer über Renlys Rückrad laufen. Er sieht Loras an sobald er die Bestellung abgeschickt und sein Handy zur Seite gelegt hat. Dann platziert er langsam seine Hand auf des anderen Mannes Oberschenkel während er den hypnotisierenden Blick mit Seinem festhält. Er hatte sich nicht getraut daran zu denken, dass heut Nacht irgendetwas anderes stattfinden könnte als mit Loras zu essen und ihn etwas besser kennen zu lernen. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher was passieren _soll_. Er weiß nur, dass er Loras wirklich mag und dass er ihn aufregend findet. Es fühlt sich anders an ohne die Dunkelheit und den Rauch und den Nebel des Alkohols. Ohne dass das Verlangen schon so hoch ist, dass sie nahe daran sind, sich ihre Sachen vom Leib zu reißen. Als sie sich zueinander beugen, etwas unsicher und sich dennoch einander viel mehr bewusst, fühlt Renly einen gewaltigen Nervenkitzel durch seinen Körper rasen. 

Loras schließt seine Augen als er in den Kuss hinein atmet. In diesem Moment kann er all die Komplikationen seiner Situation vergessen und einfach diesen Kuss genießen. Er hat nicht vergessen wie sehr es ihm beim ersten Mal gefallen hatte mit Renly herumzuknutschen. Dieses mal fühlt es sich sogar besser an, wissend, dass Renly es immer noch machen will, nun da er im Bilde ist und über ihn Bescheid weiß.

“Mmmm das fühlt sich gut an,” murmelt Renly als er Loras auf das Sofa drückt und ihren Kuss vertieft. Er gräbt seine Hände in die vielen Locken, die ihn schon fasziniert haben, als er diese Schönheit zum ersten mal sah. 

Loras fühlt sich als würde er schweben als seine Hände über Renlys Rücken wandern. Seine Finger bewegen sich zwischen ihre Körper um die Knöpfe von Renlys Hemd zu öffnen. Er fühlt wie der Andere es ihm gleich tut und sein Atem stockt. Das letzte Mal sind sie nicht weiter als bis hierher gekommen bevor sich alles zum Schlechten wendete. Dieses Mal wissen sie Beide was kommen wird, aber Loras ist deshalb nicht weniger nervös. _Bitte lass ihn nicht wieder durchdrehen!_

Renlys Herz rast in seiner Brust als seine Finger blind heisse Haut streicheln. Loras’ Brust ist breit, schlank und muskulös. Genau so wie Renly as mag. Und glatt, ausser...

Loras hält unwillkürlich den Atem an als Renly mit den Fingern über seine Narben fährt. Er schaudert und stöhnt dann leise.

“Ist das unangenehm?” Renly zieht sich etwas von ihrem Kuss zurück als Loras stöhnt.

Loras öffnet seine Augen, schaut in diese gütigen, dunklen Tiefen über ihm und schüttelt den Kopf. “Nein. Nein überhaupt nicht … ist es okay für dich?”

Renly traut sich nun herab zu sehen, wo seine Finger ruhen. In seinem geschockten, verschwommenen Gehirn hatten diese Narben viel markanter ausgesehen als sie es in Wirklichkeit tun. “Ja,” krächzt er, als er sie vorsichtig nachzeichnet. Feine silberne Linien, die Loras’ Brustmuskeln formen. Anstatt geschockt zu sein, bewundert er sie diesmal irgendwie. “Wie… wie lange hast du…?” er weiß nicht genau, ob er Fragen stellen soll.

“Seit wann ich so einen gut gebauten Oberkörper habe?” grinst Loras frech, als er sich etwas aufstützt und auf seinen ganzen Stolz herunter blickt. “Die OP hatte ich vor drei Jahren. Und danach viele, viele Wochenenden in der Muckibude!”

Renly setzt sich zurück auf seine Fersen und liebkost erneut Loras’ Oberkörper. Er liebt es, wie sich der Andere in seine Berührung hinein räkelt. “Hat es weh getan?” fragt er etwas dümmlich.

“Die OP?” Loras zuckt mit den Schultern. “Nicht zu sehr und es hat sich so gelohnt!”

“Hmm, auf jeden Fall,” Renly stimmt dem zu als er sich vorbeugt um seine Lippen gegen Loras’ Nippel zu drücken und dann an den gut geformten Muskeln entlang zu gleiten. 

Loras schließt seine Augen und lehnt sich wieder zurück. Die zärtlichen Berührungen über seinen gesamten Torso lassen ihn seufzen. Er kann kaum glauben wie der Mann, der ihn vor drei Wochen fast zum Heulen gebracht hatte, ihn nun vor Wohlbehagen zum Singen bringt als er ihn liebkost. “Das ist… gut,” murmelt er. Er lehnt sich wieder nach oben und fühlt wie Renlys Jeans gegen seine reiben.

Renly stöhnt leise. Loras macht ihn heiß, so heiß, dass die Verwirrung und Sorge was das genau bedeutet ganz weit in seinen Hinterkopf gedrängt werden. Er kriecht auf Loras, küßt ihn wieder und wieder, leidenschaftlicher, hungriger. 

Für eine Weile reiben sie sich aneinander und Loras weiß, dass sein Liebhaber versucht herauszubekommen was _da unten_ ist, ohne wieder mit der unbedachten Frage laut raus zu platzen. Er grinst. Da ist kein Zweifel an dem, was Renly in seiner Hose hat und Loras ist erleichtert über seine Erregung aber auch etwas nervös was als nächstes passieren wird. 

Beide stöhnen, als sie von der Klingel unterbrochen werden, dann lachen sie.

“Verdammt!” Renly richtet sich auf und greift nach seinem Shirt. “Nächstes mal bestellen wir das Essen _hinterher._ ”

Loras grient und läßt seine Augen über Renlys prominente Wölbung gleiten. “Soll ich es holen?” schlägt er vor und zwinkert Renly zu. “Es gibt so manche Vorteile, wenn man trans ist,” lacht er leise, zieht schnell sein Shirt über und geht zur Tür.

Renly starrt Loras hinterher. _Bedeutet das, er hat keinen…?_ fragt er sich. Als sie sich aneinander gerieben haben, dachte er das er etwas gefühlt hat. Allerdings nicht das normale Zeichen männlicher Erregung. Er ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie er darüber denkt. Auf der einen Seite neugierig, das muss er zugeben. Auf der anderen Seite kämpft er mit sich selbst, ob das seine eigene Sexualität in Frage stellt. Und außerdem sind da auch noch die praktischen Fragen an die man denken muss. Zum Beispiel, ob Loras möchte, dass er dort in ihn eindringen soll, wenn er noch diese Möglichkeit hat. Renly war noch nie mit einem Mädel zusammen und der Gedanke daran jagt ihm eine Scheißangst ein. 

“Ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten,” grinst Loras, als er Renlys sorgenvolles Gesicht sieht. “Beim Abendessen.” Und er stellt den Beutel mit dem köstlich riechenden Essen auf den Tisch. “Ja, es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn wir einfach spontanen Sex hätten. Aber auf der anderen Seite will ich auch nicht meinen nackten Hintern zeigen, nur damit du wieder ‘ne Panikattacke kriegst.”

“Es tut mir leid,” Renly beißt sich verlegen auf die Lippe und steht auf um Besteck zu holen. 

“Es muss dir nicht leid tun,” Loras fängt an die Behälter zu öffnen. “Ich weiß, dass ich ein ungewöhnlicher Fall bin und dass du Fragen hast. Das ist in Ordnung. Mich Mädchen nennen und fragen ob ich ‘nen Schwanz habe, als wäre das eine Beleidigung, das ist nicht in Ordnung.” Er steckt seinen kleinen Finger in die Sauce und leckt ihn ab, den süßlich scharfen Geschmack sehr schätzend. 

“Nein!” antwortet Renly sofort und gibt Loras noch ein Bier. “Ich meine... ich war noch nie mit jemandem wie dir zusammen…” Er kämpft mit dem Besteck.

“Pass auf, hier ist der Deal,” Loras setzt sich auf den Fußboden vor den Kaffeetisch, gegenüber von Renly. “Du kannst mir deine Fragen stellen. Aber für jede Frage kann ich auch eine stellen und du mußt wahrheitsgemäß antworten.”

“Geht klar,” Renly nickt, “das ist fair.” Er fühlt sein Herz in seiner Kehle klopfen. _Was frage ich zuerst?_ Er sticht ein Stückchen Huhn mit seiner Gabel an und hält es Loras hin. "Ich, ähm, du schienst nicht das selbe Problem wie ich zu haben, als das Essen eben geliefert wurde…?” er stockt aber dann spricht er weiter. “So, wie funktioniert das bei euch Transmännern?” Renly weicht diesen blauen Augen aus, als er feststellt, dass das mehrere Fragen sind, versteckt in einer. Natürlich will er die Schwanz Frage nicht nochmal direkt stellen. 

Loras verschluckt sich fast an seinem ersten Bissen. Er hatte ein paar sehr ehrliche Fragen erwartet, aber nicht gleich _so_ direkt. Er grinst trotzdem. “Solltest du mich wieder fragen, ob ich einen Schwanz habe, dann ja, habe ich. Allerdings nicht genauso wie du, oder so beeindruckend wie deiner ist.” Er grient über den Tisch, “Deiner fühlte sich gerade eben sehr gut an…”

Renly kann es sich nicht verkneifen zurück zu grinsen, “Danke für das Kompliment und die ehrliche Antwort.” Er kaut für eine Weile um sich die Information durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. “Ich bin fasziniert,” er kann nicht aufhören den atemberaubend hübschen Mann ihm gegenüber anzuschauen. “Aber zuerst deine Frage.”

“Okay,” Loras findet überraschender Weise Spass daran. “Mit wievielen Männern hast du geschlafen?” fragt er gerade heraus. Er hat Renlys Taktiken im Club gesehen und versteht gut genug, dass er schon einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt hat. 

Renly zwinkert. Das war unerwartet. “Keine Ahnung… mit ziemlich vielen,” er kratzt sich den Hinterkopf und grinst Loras an. “Sagen wir mal, ich kenne die Schwulenszene von Sturmkap sehr gut.”

Loras nickt, da er diese Antwort erwartet hatte. “Ich schätze da muss ich einigen Anforderungen gerecht werden. In Ordnung, jetzt du wieder. Übrigens, das ist unglaublich!” Er zeigt auf das exotische Essen, bevor er es in seinen Mund steckt.

“Ja, ist es!” Renly kaut einen Moment bevor er sagt, “So du bist eher der passive Typ?” Er belässt es dabei, zu nervös um direkter zu fragen, obwohl er das sollte, wenn der Sex problemlos ablaufen soll. Aber er will auf Loras’ Antwort warten und sehen, was der Andere bereit ist Preis zu geben.

Loras hört auf zu kauen und sieht Renly für einige Augenblicke an. “Weil ich trans bin?” Er kann es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen und versucht nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. “Ich _bin_ der passive Typ, aber nicht deshalb. Ich kenne trans Männer die die aktiven Typen sind. Es gibt immer Wege. Und… Verlängerungen. Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist eines der großartigen Dinge, ich kann die Größe meines Schwanzes wählen, wenn ich will. Kannst du das?” sagt er neckend.

Das bringt Renly zum lachen. “Nein, leider nicht. Meiner ist okay, schätze ich. Ich hatte bis jetzt keine Beschwerden,” er zwinkert und will seine Frage nun etwas genauer stellen. Aber er realisiert, dass Loras dran ist. Er neigt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sieht ihn an. Die Schmetterlinge, die in seinem Bauch zu tanzen anfangen, fühlen sich unglaublich an. 

Loras fühlt wie er sich immer mehr entspannt. Das war ein guter Vorschlag um das Eis zu brechen. “So ich schätze das bedeutet, dass du eher der aktive Typ bist. Hast du dich jemals unter jemanden gelegt?” er hält Renlys Blick als die Augen des Anderen sich scheinbar von Minute zu Minute lustvoll verdunkeln. 

“Nein, hab ich noch nie gemacht,” stellt Renly sofort klar.

“Würdest du?” Loras versucht vorwitzig gleich die zweite Frage mit rein zu mogeln. 

Aber Renly fällt nicht darauf herein. “Ich bin dran,” Renly weicht der Frage aus, nicht sicher ob er es machen würde. “So ehm… mit dir… wenn du sagst… Was ich wirklich fragen will ist…” er stolpert über seine eigenen Worte, befeuchtet seine Lippen. “HastdusexwieeinschwulerpassiverMann?” 

Als Renly diese verwirrte Frage stellt, was irgendwie liebreizend ist, hebt Loras eine Augenbraue. Der andere Mann kommt ihm nicht schüchtern vor aber er fühlt sich definitiv nicht wohl in seiner Haut, er gibt sich jedoch trotzdem Mühe. “Ich _bin_ ein schwuler passiver Mann, so wie auch immer ich Sex habe ist _wie ein schwuler Mann_ ,” sagt Loras mit Bestimmtheit. Aber dann fügt er hinzu, um den Anderen aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, “Aber wenn du wissen willst, in welches Loch du ihn stecken sollst, ich mag es in Beiden. Nicht alle Kerle mögen das. Einige sind wirklich dysphorisch, was das vordere Loch angeht. Für mich fühlt es sich gut in Beiden an, so hey, wenn der andere Kerl es ausprobieren will…” Er sieht Renly neugierig an und versucht abzuschätzen ob er bereit für seine nächste Frage ist. “So...Nun bin ich dran...Willst du rausfinden wie es ist, mit einem Mann wie mir?”

Renly ist sprachlos über all die Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit und ebenso die Lust die er in Loras’ Augen sieht. All das Gerede über Löcher lässt seinen Schwanz gegen das Material seiner Hose scheuern und er kriecht um den Kaffeetisch, um Loras als Antwort fieberhaft zu küssen. Er findet, dass er alles ausprobieren möchte. Er ist überrascht wie Loras darüber sprach und will nun nichts sehnlicher als es _alles zu sehen und zu fühlen_. “Ja!” krächzt er als er endlich Luft holt und Loras langsam auf den Teppich niederlegt.

Loras liebt Renlys Verlangen nach ihm nach ihrem seltsamen, unbeholfenen Gespräch. Wie er wieder auf ihn kriecht, ihn leidenschaftlich küsst und sich dann wieder runter bewegt um am Knopf seiner Jeans zu ziehen. Sein Körper bebt vor nervöser Aufregung. _Bitte lass ihn nicht enttäuscht sein_ , ist der Gedanke der durch seinen Kopf rast als der andere Mann seine Jeans öffnet. Er trägt heute keinen Packer. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber der Gedanke den vor dem Sex aus seiner Unterhose zu entfernen macht ihn dysphorischer als damit Vorlieb zu nehmen was er hat. Vielleicht ist es nicht viel, im Vergleich zu Renlys umfangreicher Liste von bisherigen Liebhabern, aber es ist sein Schwanz und er ist real. 

Renly legt sich auf die Seite nachdem er Loras’ Jeans herunter gezogen hat. Er beginnt erneut Loras zärtlich zu küssen als er seine Handfläche über dessen festen Hintern, immer noch bedeckt vom Material seiner Unterhosen, gleiten lässt. Er holt tief Luft als er seine Nase in Loras’ Locken vergräbt. Er will zärtlich am Ohrläppchen nippeln nur um zu entdecken, das da keins ist. Er lächelt als er den Kopf niederlegt, um dem Anderen in die Augen zu sehen. 

“Berühr mich,” Loras atmet in Renlys Mund. Er ist steinhart und auch mit seiner viel kürzeren Länge als der des anderen Mannes, ist seine Erregtheit nun auch durch die Unterwäsche zu sehen. Er zupft an Renlys Hosen und schiebt sie so weit wie möglich herunter bevor er seine Hand in dessen Boxershorts gleiten lässt und seine heiße Rute umfasst.

“Fuck, ja!” stöhnt Renly als er Loras’ Finger um seine gespannte Haut spürt. Er schiebt seine Hand unter den Bund von Loras’ Unterwäsche und geniesst wie weich die Haut seines Arsches ist. Er erkundet die Vorderseite zärtlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen, neugierig, sich fragend. Er lässt seine Hand unter den Stoff schlüpfen und findet etwas unbekanntes, aber definitiv Hartes und Geschwollenes vor. Er sieht Loras an als er es zuerst gefühlvoll, aber dann etwas fester berührt. Es macht mich an! denkt er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. Es fühlt sich total anders an als bei den vielen Kerlen denen er einen runter geholt hat, aber es erregt ihn, besonders als er die lüsternen Töne von Loras hört als er über die unerwartete Kostbarkeit reibt. 

Loras seufzt leise, sein Atem zittert als Renly mit ihm spielt. “Fühlt sich gut an,” flüstert er, während er seinen Daumen über die Spitze des großen Schwanzes des Anderen reibt und die klebrige Feuchtigkeit spürt. Er zieht Renly näher zu sich heran und küsst ihn hungrig, presst sich in seine Hand auf der Suche nach Friktion. “Fick mich, Sexy,” bittet er. “Wie auch immer du willst.” 

“Das werd ich,” Renly stöhnt, als er die Einladung hört. “Willst du mein Bett ausprobieren?” er leckt über Loras’ Schlüsselbein, presst ihre Leisten zusammen um seinen Schwanz gegen Loras’ zu reiben, grunzend bei dem neuen, exquisiten Gefühl. 

“Ja,” antwortet Loras eifrig, erleichtert, dass Renly immer noch erregt ist und die Dinge zum nächsten Level bringen will. “Fuck, du bist so heiß. Ich liebe deinen Schwanz jetzt schon,” grinst er als sie sich hochrappeln.


	4. Chapter 4

Renly nimmt Loras’ Hand und führt ihn zu seinem Bett, schiebt ihn darauf und verschlingt ihn aufs Neue. Während er das tut fummelt er blind im Schieber seines Nachttisches nach dem Gleitmittel und den Kondomen. Er stoppt den Kuss für einen Moment und rollt sie wieder auf die Seite. “Lass mich dich verwöhnen, heißer Mann,” flüstert er gegen diese schmackhaften Lippen. Er quetscht eine grosszügige Menge Gleitmittel auf seine Finger und lässt sie ganz langsam zwischen Loras’ Arschbacken gleiten während er ihre unteren Körper zusammenpresst für mehr Friktion. Es ist eigenartig keine Eier zu spüren oder keine Erektion von voller Größe gegen Seine, aber er wird von dem was da ist trotzdem angeturnt als er nach der Öffnung tastet, die ihn in diesen glühend heißen Körper lassen wird.

Loras weiss es zu schätzen, dass Renly mit seinem Hintern spielt. Es bestätigt ihn darin, dass Renly nicht nur einen Fetisch oder eine Rarität in ihm sieht, sondern einen schwulen Liebhaber mit besonderen Eigenschaften. Er ermutigt den Finger in ihm als er mit seinen Muskeln arbeitet und küsst ihn erneut mit Leidenschaft und Verlangen.

Renly summt gegen Loras’ begierige Zunge als er fühlt wie sein Finger geschickt eingesogen wird. _Wie geil!_ Er testet vorsichtig, presst Stück für Stück vorwärts und zieht dann zur Hälfte zurück. _Er hat definitiv Erfahrung. Das macht mich so an!_ Die Spitze seines Schwanzes reibt über die feinen Härchen auf Loras’ Bauch und hinterlässt eine feine Spur von Lusttropfen.

Loras rollt sich langsam zurück auf den Rücken und zieht seinen Liebhaber auf ihn. “Lass mich deinen beeindruckenden Schwanz in meinem Arsch fühlen,” sagt er verführerisch und leckt seine untere Lippe. Er packt Renlys feste Arschbacken als sein Blut aus Leidenschaft kocht. _Er ist der hübscheste Mann mit dem ich jemals zusammen war._

“Willst du nicht erst noch einen Finger?” Renly keucht in Loars’ Mund, während er versucht die Kontrolle zu behalten. “Ich hab jedoch den Eindruck jemand hat mit Sexspielzeug gespielt und braucht das nicht…” beantwortet er seine eigene Frage und stöhnt als dieses bestimmte Bild seinen Schwanz gegen heisse Haut zucken lässt. 

Loras grinst. “Ich kenne einige aus Rosengarten auch ziemlich intim... “ Er hält Renlys Blick als er sich für ihn einrollt.

Renly lacht heiser, “In Ordnung, das ist fair.” Er rollt schnell das Kondom über sein Glied und versucht nicht zu offensichtlich auf Loras’ Intimbereich zu starren, dafür aber in seine betörenden blauen Augen. Er beugt sich herunter als er darauf hinzielt seinen Schwanz gegen das befeuchtete Loch zu positionieren, zuckt jedoch zurück als er in seinem blinden Herumfummeln gegen etwas streift, das sich so ganz anders anfühlt als Alles womit er bis jetzt gespielt hat. Heiss und warm und auch feucht. Es sendet ein Zittern durch ihn, als er seinen Schwanz lieber zu dem bekannten Loch führt. Es ist immernoch Zeit unbekanntes Territorium zu erkunden.   
“Lass mich rein, Sexy.” Renly begleitet seine Bitte mit zarten Küssen und Lecken von Loras’ Kehle und Oberkörper.

Loras stöhnt als Renly in ihn hinein presst. Er konzentriert sich auf seinen Atem und seinen Körper, versucht alles da unten zu entspannen als sie sich langsam zusammen bewegen. Renly ist zärtlicher mit ihm als er erwartet hatte und das macht es auf jeden Fall einfacher ihn in seinem Körper willkommen zu heissen mit so wenig Preparation.   
Er schlingt seine Arme eng um Renlys Hals um sich festzuhalten und sucht diesen heissen Mund wieder als sie sich vereinen. “Fuck das ist so gut, ich liebe deinen Schwanz,” murmelt er in des Anderen Mund.

Renly drückt sich mehr herein, “Ich liebe wie eng du bist,” sagt er heiser, das Lob zurück gebend. Aus Gewohnheit lehnt er sich auf einen Arm um den Ständer seines Partners zu umfassen, aber dann erinnert er sich, das was er anstelle berührt fühlt sich ganz anders an. Er zögert kurz aber dann traut er sich wieder über den geschwollenen Minischwanz zu reiben, auf das zustimmende Stöhnen seines Liebhabers hörend. 

“So gut,” Loras keucht ermutigend als seine Rückseite so fachmännisch geweitet wird. “Ziehe es wie einen Schwanz,” leitet er Renly an. “Es fühlt sich gut an!” Er arbeitet mit seinen inneren Muskeln, lässt sie um den heissen Ständer in ihm pulsieren. 

Renly fällt es schwer sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren da er so perfekt massiert wird. _Excellenter bottom!_ Er seufzt, verschlingt seinen Mann mit Leidenschaft und macht was er gesagt bekommt. Er schlingt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger um die kleine Erektion und fängt an dem Anderen Einen runter zu holen. Es ist nicht wie ein Schwanz, nicht wirklich. Aber trotzdem hört er die genüsslichen Seufzer, die seine Bewegungen hervorbringen und Loras lässt seine Rückseite noch mehr arbeiten. So Renly hält durch um Loras zu verwöhnen, auch wenn es außerhalb seiner Komfortzone ist.

Loras windet sich auf dem Bett, laut aufstöhnend, wenn Renly ihn mit seinen überzeugenden Berührungen von innen und außen kommen läßt. “Ja! Oh baby!” keucht er und erschauert.

Renly starrt auf den Mann unter ihm mit Bewunderung. Er hat noch nie jemanden auf diese Weise kommen sehen. Es ist als wäre sein ganzer Körper aufgeblüht, nicht nur seine Genitalien. Er war nicht sicher was er erwartet hatte oder wie er feststellen würde wann der Andere seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte, ohne Samen. Er muss sich das nicht mehr fragen als Loras ihn ansieht, Augen weit, gefüllt mit Lust. Seine Lippen voll und rot, seine Wangen ebenfalls gerötet von der Hitze. “Wow,” flüstert er, als Loras erneuerte Schönheit seinen Atem stiehlt. War er auch zuerst etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass Loras nicht ejakulieren kann, ist er jetzt fast neidisch wie Loras einen ganz anderen Orgasmus erleben kann. Einen der sein hinteres Loch aufblühen lässt und das Vordere eine heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Finger ergießt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe als er zwischen ihnen hin und her sieht und eine ganze Palette von Verwirrung, Begehren und Konflikt sein Gehirn zermartern. 

“Du musst nicht,” Loras beantwortet Renlys unausgesprochene Fragen. “Nur wenn du willst.”

“Ich. Will es. Denke ich,” stottert Renly.

“Dann nimm ein neues Kondom,” Loras schiebt sich etwas auf seine Ellbogen.

Renly nickt als er seinen Schwanz herauszieht. Sein Herz hämmert in seiner Brust in einem Gemisch von aller größter Aufregung und gleichzeitig Sorge, als er einen neuen Gummi aufrollt.

“Ich bin ein Mann,” Loras versichert seinem Geliebten als er den Konflikt in seinen Augen sieht. “Ein Mann mit einer etwas anderen Anatomie als die Anderen, die du vor mir gevögelt hast. Ich bin trotzdem ein Mann. Und deshalb bist du 100% schwul, auch wenn du mich da drin fickst.”

Renly nickt und fragt sich wie das sein kann, dass Loras all seine Gedanken liest als ob er sie laut aussprechen würde. Was Loras sagt macht allerdings Sinn und so legt er sich wieder auf ihn. 

“Und etwas Gleitgel,” Loras nickt zu der Tube neben ihnen auf dem Bett. Sein Orgasmus hatte ihn befeuchtet, jedoch macht das sein Körper nicht mehr so gut wie vorher. “Behandle es ungefähr so wie das andere Loch,” grinst er Renly an.

Renly grinst zurück und nimmt das Gel. “In Ordnung.” Er fühlt sich wie eine Jungfrau, die von ihrem Partner geführt werden muss. Während es etwas an seinem Stolz frisst, ist es jedoch auch sehr erregend etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Und mit Loras ist es so einfach, das nimmt auf jeden Fall seine anfängliche Unsicherheit. “Du bist großartig, und heiß,” murmelt er, als er wieder in seinen Geliebten hinein gleitet, diese verführerischen Lippen erneut bis zum geschwollen Sein küssend. 

Loras keucht leise als Renly ihn wieder nimmt, diesmal anders. Er hält seine Augen geschlossen, will sich auf das Gefühl des zusammen Bewegens konzentrieren. Er murmelt heiße Dinge in Renlys Ohr, ihn anleitend und ermutigend. 

Es ist nicht was er erwartet hatte. Renly ist nicht genau sicher was das war, aber es ist viel besser als er dachte. Nicht so eng wie das andere Loch, aber trotzdem enger um seinen Schwanz als er erwartet hatte. Und genauso glühend heiß. Als Loras seine Beine um ihn schlingt, ihn damit bis zu den Eier in sich herein zieht und er dabei den immernoch harten, kleinen Schwanz gegen seine eigene Erektion presst und sie gegeneinanderreiben, flucht er sehr farbenfreudig über all diese eigenartigen und wondervollen Gefühle. “Verdammt das ist… ja, umf.” Er fickt Loras inbrünstig und der andere Mann vereint sich mit seinen Stößen als er sein Becken anhebt. 

“Komm für mich, Ren,” krächzt Loras, der nun seine Augen wieder geöffnet hat um die Glut in denen des Anderen zu sehen. 

Renlys super benebeltes Gehirn entscheidet, dass er in diesem zweiten Loch kommen will. Der andere Winkel versetzt seinen Schwanz in solch ein angenehmes Gefühl, er würde gern darin ertrinken. “Loras,” keucht er gegen den Mundwinkel des Anderen als er seinem Climax näher und näher kommt bis er endlich aus ihm heraus platzt. 

Loras badet in der Lust und dem Glück, das er auf Renlys Gesicht sieht. _So bist du so wunderschön_ , summt es durch sein Gehirn, als er sich weiter gegen Renly reibt. Er hat diese Session so genossen und es war so heiß und ist so erregend zu sehen wenn Renly in ihm kommt. Mit der Reibung ihrer Körper aneinander, Renly immer noch in ihm pulsierend und seine eigene Rückseite auch immer noch pochend, ist es so einfach zum zweiten mal zu kommen. In Renlys verschwitztes Haar stöhnend und seine Finger in dessen Rücken pressend, tut er es auch.

_Ist er grad nochmal gekommen?_ Renly sieht Loras bewundernd an. _Verdammt!_ denkt er. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, über die komplette Änderung seiner Sichtweise von vor ein paar Wochen lachend. Dieser hübsche Junge bringt ein ganz neues Level von Aufregung und Vergnügen, was er so wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. “Du bist atemberaubend,” er zerwühlt diese Locken, die gleich zu allererst seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt hatten, als er auf seinen Liebhaber niedersinkt, heftig atmend. Die Gedanken darüber was sie gerade getan hatten wirbeln in seinem Kopf herum. _Er ist zweimal gekommen und er ist atemberaubend!_ es wiederholt sich in einer Endlosschleife, während er wie ein Verrückter grinst. “Das war absolut unglaublich!” sagt er endlich, als genug Luft in seine Lungen kommt um zu sprechen.

Loras grinst zufrieden und nicht ohne Stolz als Renly von ihm herunter rollt, um das Kondom wegzuwerfen. “Ja, das wars!” stimmt er zu, als er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützt und die Aussicht bewundert. “Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.” Er zieht jedoch die Decke hoch bis zum Bauchnabel, etwas verlegen, nun da sie fertig sind.

“Mehr als das!” Renly sieht etwas von der Unsicherheit als er seinen Liebhaber anschaut. “Wollen wir duschen und dann vielleicht zusammen einen Film ansehen?” schlägt er vor.

“Ähm ja,” Loras freut sich, das Renly sich nicht einfach für die neue Erfahrung bedankt und ihm den Weg zu Tür gezeigt hat. 

Renly kriecht zurück aufs Bett und küsst Loras’ volle Lippen zärtlich. “Und ehm … würdest du gern hier übernachten?” schlägt er vorsichtig vor. “Ich bin nicht so schnell wie du, gleich zweimal hintereinander zu kommen aber… Ich hätte nichts dagegen, mich deinem anderen Loch etwas später noch zu widmen, solltest du Lust auf noch ‘ne Runde haben,” zwinkert er.

Loras schlingt seine Arme um Renly als er ihn wieder auf sich zieht, sich ermutigt fühlend. “Also ich kann mich definitiv nicht beschweren,” albert er herum, “deshalb kann ich dem nur zustimmen.” 

_Ich könnte mich in ihn verlieben,_ denkt Renly als sie sich in einem trägen Kuss verfangen. _Und ich würde stolz sein, ihn als meinen Partner zu haben._ “Was ich zuvor gesagt habe tut mir so leid,” murmelt er gegen diese süßen Lippen und will einfach noch nicht loslassen. 

“Ssshh,” Loras legt einen Finger auf Renlys Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küßt. “Du hast es wieder gut gemacht. So lange ich nun Mann genug für dich bin?”

“Ja! Bei den Göttern, ja, du bist ein erstaunlicher Mann!” Renly nickt eifrig, Duschen und Film schon vergessen, da sie nicht genug voneinander bekommen können.

“Und du ebenfalls,” schnurrt Loras. Er ist überrascht wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Er hat noch nie zuvor so eine dramatische Meinungsänderung erlebt. Vom Gefühl, das sein vorsichtig aufgebautes neues Leben von einem aroganten Arschloch niedergebrannt wird zu nun mit dem selben Mann im Bett liegend, absolut bestätigt und überglücklich. Um ehrlich zu sein, er hat sich noch nie so wohl mit einem Cis Mann gefühlt.   
Und als Renly ihn erneut wie verrückt küßt, läßt er sich dazu hinreissen zu denken, dass diese Nacht der Anfang von vielen sein könnte.

Ende


End file.
